Drugged Love
by Lazy Hansen
Summary: What if Mortmain never had gotten the opportunity to kidnap Tessa when Jessamine came back? What if someone from the past killed him? Meanwhile Tessa and Jem are planning their wedding and how they are going to live the rest of their lives with each other. And Tessa pray for a cure to Jem's illness before it's to late. / Jessa fanfic :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Axel Mortmain ran a hand over his desk, shattering all his papers of inventions and plans for the next move to take miss Gray away from the shadowhunters.

Unfortunately had Nathaniel Gray been a part of the plan and now he was dead.

The anger Mortmain felt made him see red everywhere and made him lust for blood. The blood from the shadowhunters.

A knock came from the door and in stepped a maid, small but curvy. _Maybe she could keep his mind of things by spending the night with him. She would probably be a good replacement of miss Gray till the wedding night_, he tought watching the made from head to toe.

"Is there something you need master Mortmain?" The maid said with a wavering voice and the eyes looking down on the tree floor.

"Yes actually Margret you can" he responded walking closer to the small girl. Looking closer he could see her whole body shake from fear. _Good_, he tought.

Reaching out a hand Mortmain started stroking Margret's cheek with his knuckles and he could feel rather than see how uncomfortable with him caressing her cheek.

"You have to spend the night with me" When she heard what Mortmain told her head snapped up and stared at him wide-eyed. "You can't possibly be serious, Master. What about miss Gray?"

"Oh I know about miss Gray but have you seen her around here?" Axel asked. The maid shook her head.

"Exactly! And that why I need you to please me" he continued.

"Why me!?" she cried out without warning. Mortmain's temper started to rise.

"Because you are here now and I can't wait for another maid to come to my room. So now do as you are told and please me" Mortmain saw tears formed in Margret's eyes but did as she had been told.

The maid dress pooled around her as Mortmain started to open her corset. With the last flick of his hand the corset followed the dress and the camisole close up.

Aware of her exposed breasts she pulled her arms over her chest, trying to hide as much as possible but in no vain. Mortmain had a hard grip of her arms so he could se her feminine beauty.

Small breast with rosy nipples was in his sight and he could feel his manhood twitch in is pants. But he could still think that miss Gray probably had bigger breasts and would be a lot more interesting in the bed then this terrified girl who silently sobbed.

"Now, shall we begin darling?" he asked with a wicked grin.

* * *

It was pitch black outside wich was strange with tought of that the summer had just ended.

It had been weeks and Mortmain had heard about Tessa's and James Carstair's engagement wich angered him even more. But he had a plan.

It involved a trap with his automatons and Jessamine Lovelace. She was to be freed from the silent city by the silent brothers and Mortmain was going to have a carriage following them with a few automatons in the ride with Mrs Black and then kidnap miss Gray.

The candles light flickered and then died with a strange wind sweeping away all warm source in the drawing-room to Mortmain house.

"Axel Mortmain" said a whisper from the dark.

"Who's there?" Axel asked picking up a gun he always had with him. "Show yourself!"

"If you say so" the voice responded waking out of the dark with an evil grin. Mortmain immediately knew who it was.

"How can you still be alive?" he asked, his voice wavering a little and eyes big like sources. It felt like he saw his past come to life right in front of him.

"Think of this as a payback" the man in front of Mortmain said, rising a gun and pulled the trigger without blinking.

Axel didn't react fast enough and the bullet penetrated his heart.

He fell to the floor on his knees and felt the blood slowly ooze ut of the wound. Pain shot all over his body and he could feel the world shatter apart around him. He looked up at the man who still held the gun and saw black spots dance on his vision.

He was dying and there was nothing he could do.

"Goodbye Axel" said the man with the still evil grin on his face. He lifted the gun and placed it on Mortmain's forehead.

"Forgive me father. I have failed you." Mortmain said his last words under his breath, but hoping that his father had heard them from where he now was either it was in heaven or hell, he didn't care.

The trigger was pulled and Mortmain swam away in an endless blackness, never returning to the world.

* * *

**A/N Please make sure to follow, favorite and review, review and review if yo like this beginning.**

**/Yours sincerely Tess ^u^ **


	2. Chapter 1: Flowers and bees

**A/N Please make sure to review and give me ideas of you want to see**

**Anyway on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up in the morning was really hard for Tessa. Bits of last night came rushing back and that made shiver.

The memories were of the battle against Benedict Lightwood or more like the worm that had been Benedict. Memories of Jem coughing up blood that he hadn't done in months and how pale he was on the way home to the Institute.

And then when she heard that Jem had been taken more _yin fen_ then he should she was heartbroken.

So when Jem went to sleep Will and Tessa tried to find more of the drug that Jem had to get more of. Fortunately they found a little amount that would last the month... And then there wouldn't be any left.

The thought of loosing Jem so fast made Tessa's heart-break a little. She had really started to love Jem under the months they had been engaged.

The knock on the door just before it opened startled Tessa out of her thoughts.

"Good morning Miss, did you sleep well?" Sophie asked with a friendly smile.

In her hands she held a beautiful dress that was almost the same color as Jem's hair and eyes, silver.

"I slept quite well. Thank you for asking Sophie." Tessa responded stretching out her arms and yawned a very unladylike way.

"Charlotte wanted me to get you ready for breakfast with the others".

"Is Jem going to be there?" Fear clenched her heart of not seeing her fiancé.

"Master Jem is feeling healthy enough to go down and meet you on the breakfast" At that Tessa beamed.

* * *

After taking a bath and putting on the beautiful dress with Sophie's help Tessa could finally go out of her room.

When she stepped out of the door, the door on the other side of the corridor opened and out came James Carstiars looking healthier then yesterday. He smiled when he saw Tessa.

The few steps that took Tessa to her fiancé felt like miles instead of a few strides. She embraced Jem, smelling the soft smell of burnt sugar that she suspected were from the _yin fen_ that he probably had taken before he went out to breakfast. James responded in the embrace, one hand at the nape of her neck and the other wrapped around her waist. She could feel his beautiful smile spread across his face.

"I'm so happy that you are feeling better, my Jem" Tessa said, pulling away a bit to look up at the man she were to be married to.

Pulling away from the embrace even further, a grin started to replace the loving smile "Well I'm feeling a lot better when you are around me now" he responded and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Can I escort you to breakfast miss Gray?" He pulled out his right arm and winked at her when Tessa started to giggle. "Well, I guess you can" she took his arm and they went down to breakfast with the rest of the crew.

* * *

James and William sat in the drawing-room because they were waiting on Charlotte and Henry.

Jem remembered what Charlotte said to them under breakfast. "You boys are soon all grown up so please meet me and Henry in the drawing-room after breakfast. And Tessa could you please go to the library and wait for me there". The people around the table - wich included Jem, Will, Tessa, Henry, Charlotte, Will's sister Cecily and the Lightwood brothers Gabriel and Gideon - had looked curious about what they were going to talk about.

"What d'you think they will talk with us about?" Asked Will with a calm expression.

"I have no idea" Jem answered, just as the double doors swung open revealing a red-faced Henry and an awkward looking Charlotte.

"What's going on Charlotte?" Will asked. "Why do we have to be here with no one else?".

Charlotte and Henry stood in front of the two young shadowhunters. "Well, you two are soon full-grown men and Jem will soon be married" Charlotte said with tears glittering in her eyes. "But there are certain... things a husband have to do with his wife. Tell me Jem, have you heard anything about the newly wedded's 'Wedding night'?" Charlotte's face was painted red and Henry were blushing even more.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Will said, leaning back on his chair, crossing his ankles, hands on the back of his head and a smirk plastered on his face.

Charlotte cleared her throat "Well first things first... HENRY WILL EXPLAIN IT!" Charlotte suddenly shrieked running out of the drawing-room before her husband could protest.

"Well..." Henry started but had to clear his throat before continuing with the sentence. "You know that when you're a man who is to be married - like you and Tessa - there is the night on your wedding day when you have to do... something... intimidating." Jem had no idea what he was talking about.

James could hear Will chuckle in amusement.

"Define intimidating" Will said. Somehow Jem knew that Will knew what Henry talked about.

"Well...um... when you and Tessa get's married you are supposed to... show your... affection for each other, and make it... official that you belong to each other." Henry stood there, weighing his weight from foot to foot.

"Haven't we shown that me and Tessa belong to each other's when where saying our wows?" Jem asked, still feeling confused.

"Um how can I put this?" Henry tapped his chin with his index finger. Suddenly he snapped his fingers saying "I'll be right back!" and ran out the drawing-room.

_This is going to take longer then I tought_, Jem tought.

* * *

Sitting alone in the library was really boring. Tessa couldn't do anything.

Sure she could read a book, but there aren't any of her favorite's around here. Most of the books were about shadowhunting, magic books or information books.

She didn't get the opportunity to go deeper within her tought's because the door swung open and an almost running Charlotte came in looking flushed.

"Are you all right Charlotte?" Tessa asked. "You look a little flustered. Do you want me to call Sophie to get something for you?".

"No,no I'm fine Tessa." Charlotte said, waving a hand. "It's just a little embarrassing of what I'm about to tell you" she sat down on the chair opposite Tessa's.

"Have you aunt ever told you about what is going to happen on your wedding night?"

Tessa looked through her memories, trying to collect anything that aunt Harriet had said about the wedding night. "Only that it's the night where the husband and wife join's together but I have never known how."

"By the angel, this is going to be more awkward than I thought" Charlotte mumbled.

"Well, you see... when your aunt said that the two get's join together, she littrerary ment joined together." red painted her cheekbones. "Under your wedding night, you and Jem will probably be in bed... naked... and kissing" When Charlotte said the last part Tessa blushed.

"And you will be connected by...

* * *

Henry came back about five minutes later with a pipe, a bolt and some oil.

Jem had no idea why he was bringing this things in here. If Henry would spill a tiny bit of that oil Charlotte would be furious.

Henry held out the pipe "This will represent the woman." Next he held out the bolt "and this will be the man."

"And why is the woman the pipe?" Will asked. James could see very clearly that William was enjoying this and had to hold in his laughter.

"Because... um... it look's like that between the women's legs. Like a pipe." Henry blushed a hundred shades red. "And we all three knows that the man looks kind of like a bolt between there as well" At that everyone blushed except Will who just smirked and said "I think mine is a lot bigger hen that tiny bolt." Jem kicked him on Williams leg, making him yelp.

"Do you have to correct something so inappropriate?" Jem asked. Will just shrugged and rubbed the spot where James shoe had hit.

"Well let's get this over with so that we can get on to try finding Mortmain." said Henry and started to tell about what was going to happen Jem's and Tessa's wedding night. He demonstrated with the bolt that went inside the pipe - wich made Will laugh hysterically and made Jem blush - ,then that the oil came out.

James could not think that he and Tessa would be able to do that and how close they had been that one time where she stopped him from destroying his violin... and that they had had their first kiss that night, falling on to his bed. If she hadn't knocked the _yin fen_ box from its place on the bedside table... they could have been on with their wedding night before even getting engaged.

There was one thing that caught Jem attention and that was when Henry said "The woman's first time will be a little uncomfortable and she will feel pain." Jem's head jerked up at that. "Why does she feel pain?" he asked. He could not think that he would give Tessa pain when they was going to make love to each other.

"I don't know. I just know that it's going to hurt for Tessa - and every other woman - when it's your wedding night."

"Can't you do something to lessen the pain. Maybe a spell or potion?" Will put a hand on his _parabatai's_ shoulder. "It's just nature James. You can't change that."

"Exactly!" Henry said. "And plus, the woman will feel pleasure when the pain fades. I remember Charlotte..." Henry didn't finish the sentence because right then Charlotte and Tessa walked in to the drawing-room.

Jem could see Tessa's blush even from the chair and when their eyes met, they had to look away and blushed.

"Henry daring are you done yet?" Charlotte asked. "Sophie said it's time for lunch." _What!? Have we've been talking about this for so long!? _Jem tought.

"Yes Lottie, we're done. Unless have you any other questions Jem?" Jem shook his head. "Well then I guess we meet the other to eat!" Henry started walking away with Charlotte by his side.

"Well this was... refreshing" Will said and stretched his arms out, and walked out as well.

Now there was only Jem and Tessa left in an awkward silence. Tessa made the silence disappear when she said "Did you get some information now that you found needed?" and blushed.

"Yes I think so... and you?" James asked and Tessa responded by nodding her head. "But there is one thing that disturbs me." Jem continued, walking slowly to Tessa. Somehow, he just wanted the wedding night to come quicker.

"And what is that?" Tessa also stepped closer. "That I'm going to give you pleasure... but also pain" Jem stroked Tessa's cheek lovingly.

"James I think I'm quite capable of feeling a slight discomfort and not to break down crying." Tessa joked.

"I know, but I still can't of me hurting you in any way. I love you too much for it."."I love you too James, but you are missing the other thing. There will be pleasure for the both of us after the pain" Tessa stepped on her tiptoes to kiss Jem.

He tried to deepen the kiss but got interrupted by Will who were leaning against the opened door. "Well while looking at you two love birds is very entertaining I'm hungry and Charlotte doesn't let me or anyone else begin to eat before you to arrives. So could you please pick up the pace and go down to diningroom so we can feed your mouths with food instead of each other like you to do." Will said with an evil smirk when Jem and Tessa blushed feverishly.

The three of them walked out of the drawing-room and went to the dining room. Tessa and Jem held hands the whole way.

* * *

**A/N Please review!**

**/Yours sincerely Tess ^u^ **


End file.
